


Being Seen

by orphan_account



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon doesn't know why Alisha keeps staring at him, and he's not sure whether or not he likes it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Seen

Alisha is watching Simon again. He can feel her eyes on him. He’s sweating under the fluorescence of her gaze. He’s been invisible, figuratively and then literally, for so long. Simon always thought he wanted to be seen, but now he just feels uncomfortable and a little scared.

He doesn’t know what she wants.

“Don’t look now, Barry, but Alisha is totally eye fucking me,” Nathan says. “She wants me. Now that I’m immortal no woman can resist me. I expect her to throw her panties over at any second. Hi, Alisha!” Nathan gives a little limp-wristed wave as he if he were an American beauty pageant queen. “Go on, Barry, give her a wave!” He grabs Simon’s arm and tries to move it about, but Simon’s been working out lately and he’s already stronger than Nathan. Alisha is looking away, now, though, and it’s like a sudden absence in Simon’s chest.

He doesn’t know what he wants.

It was easier when he was invisible to her. Now that she sees him, the colors in his world are oversaturated. All he sees is possibility.

Nathan’s still talking, but Simon has totally tuned him out. He’s made a decision. He stand up, crosses the pavement to where Alisha is sitting, cigarette dangling like his heart in her hand.

“Hi,” he says. “Can I sit with you?”

He never would have thought at this time last week, last month, that he could make her smile like that.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alisha says. Simon has yet to figure out the rules but all of a sudden he’s looking forward to figuring her out.

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment fic meme, the prompt was: Simon/Alisha, "Is that you doing that to me with your stare?"


End file.
